Power Rangers
''Power Rangers ''is an American media franchise which started out in 1993 as Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The franchise has spanned 19 television seasons (with the twentieth currently in production) and 2 feature films. The Music Channel ''magazine labelled the franchise as "one of the best media franchises of all time". It is based on the popular Japanese superhero series ''Super Sentai. Production history Origins Before Power Rangers would become a worldwide hit during the decade of the 1990s, the creator of Power Rangers and other Tokusatsu adapts that became Saban adapts (like VR Troopers, Big Bad Beetleborgs and Masked Rider) which were around the recent and frequent years of the show's rising and falling popularity status streaks, during the 1980s struggled to adapt the Super Sentai series to the United States. Super Sentai however, has been very popular in Japan for the past 35 years. Like in Sentai, it also involved around a group of 5 heroes (in some shows, fewer) with gifted and special powers (technical or magical) who are sent to battle the dark forces of evil which consists the heroes' main villains and monsters. Their henchmen (aka. "Footsoldiers"), on Sentai's part, are called "grunts", while their monsters are often called "Monster of the Week". Each one of our heroes received gigantic robots called mecha. They could be used to fight off monsters when they grew to gigantic size. The mecha could usually form together to form one superior gigantic robot. Each year our heroes would defeat their enemies and our story would be finished. The next year a new threat and a new set of heroes (with a new back story and brand new powers) would be introduced and the cycle would repeat itself. The Super Sentai show was a success in Japan. Although it seemed simplistic by design Super Sentai shows usually had some story of storyline and even had some adult situations (Sentai is a kids show but in Japan kids shows have much less content restrictions than in the US). After watching Super Sentai, Saban figured out how to produce his planned Power Rangers show by mixing American footage with the Japanese Sentai stock footages to have action scenes to fit with each story of each Power Rangers episode ever produced and aired. During the time, various children's networks turned down Saban's idea for Power Rangers. A pilot for an American version of Bioman ''starring then-unknown Mark Dacascos as the Red Ranger was made but it failed to pick up. However, in the 80s, the USA Network had aired a parody dub of Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. Sentai footage was being bought from Toei by Saban at the time. When Saban wanted to create a television show called ''Power Rangers, he would use the American footage and Sentai footage to be collided together while he hired an all-American cast of actors to play these characters as the two footages varied ratios in order for Saban to make a unique TV series that appealled to mostly children (starting with later incarnations of Power Rangers, the show became much more attractive toward teens and adults, as of 2011, rather than its regular target audience). By the earlier 1990s, Saban finally found a TV network to air Power Rangers, and of that was Fox, part of its Fox Kids network programming block. Founder of Saban Entertainment, which co-founded Fox Kids, Haim Saban decided to create a new series based on Super Sentai. For this, he chose Jetman ''for the new series with ''Zyuranger as the second series. Unfortunately, after a 60-minute test pilot, the series was scrapped due to Toei unable to negotiate with Saban to create the series. However Saban and Toei agreed to sign a contract to create an American remake of the 16th Sentai ''series, ''Zyuranger. With this, Toei became co-producers and co-creators of the show and allowed Saban to use footage from Zyuranger. ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1996) The first Super Sentai show Saban wanted to adapt for the first season of Power Rangers was 1992's ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, whose series had a Dinosaur motif and theme to its concept. Saban attempted but failed to gain the footage from Zyuranger's predecessor Choujin Sentai Jetman, also the last Super Sentai series not to be dubbed In order to create a unique cast of characters, he wanted them to be based on their Sentai Ranger equivalents. The young actors to play the original team of Power Rangers were Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (the Red Ranger),Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (the Pink Ranger), Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (the Black Ranger), Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (the Yellow Ranger), and David Yost as Billy Cranston (the Blue Ranger). Zyuranger involved five ancient warriors who were awakened to use their dinosaur powers to fight an evil witch. Power Ranger utilized the footage of Zyuranger but had a much different storyline. Phil Swift was originally the Villian. But the cast just couldn't The first series, titled Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, was about an evil witch, Rita Repulsa, who was freed from her prison on the moon after 10,000 years of imprisonment. An ancient wizard named Zordon recruited five "overbearing" teenagers. Rita Repulsa was taken from the Sentai footage of Zyuranger's main villain, Witch Bandora . Dubbing was used to give the villian an American sound, done by Barbara Goodson. A pilot episode to Power Rangers was then filmed but was never aired (until 1999 when it was finally aired as "The Lost Episode"). The title of it was "Day of the Dumpster". The Rangers' civilian forms were obviously based on teenage stereotypes (i.e. jock, nerd, valley-girl, etc.). After the first official episode of Power Rangers aired on August 28, 1993, the show became a smash hit on TV, as it began a toyline by Bandai (who also produces the Super Sentai toys), video games, comic books and a single feature film (which was released 2 years later following Mighty Morphin's third season in 1995). Power Rangers was a huge success from the get go, easily becoming the most popular kids show on television. Toy sales grew out the roof and toy stores were easily sold out. Kids couldn't get enough of their other favorite superheroes. One move that greatly attributed to Power Rangers' fast growing popularity was the introduction of a new character. His name was Tommy Oliver and he was the evil Green Ranger sent by Rita to destroy the Rangers ( Saban Entertainment had earlier requested that Toei create a sixth ranger in Zyuranger). Tommy was played by Jason David Frank. Soon it was revealed to the Rangers that Tommy was under an evil spell. After being freed from the spell he joined the Rangers. After the 5-parter "Green With Evil", Tommy became a popular character within Power Rangers and has stayed in that position of popularity with fans since. Kids loved Tommy so much that when the producers were forced to write him off, there was a huge backlash of letters asking that Tommy be kept on. The writers of MMPR listened to the fans of the show and decided to keep Tommy around as a guest charachter (even though his counterpart in Zyuranger, Burai, was killed off). MMPR was so popular that Saban Entertainment commissioned Toei to create new Zyuranger footage specifically for Power Rangers since they ran out of original footage from Zyuranger. Fox extended Power Rangers' first season and the new Toei footage was used to produce the additional episodes required. The extra footage has always been referred to as Zyu2 footage. Despite the first season's popularity, Saban renewed Power Rangers for a second season in Fall 1994 and by that time, ratings went through the roof, stronger with such high ratings. The first 14 or so episodes of season 2 detained Zyu2 footage while Saban began buying only action footage and monster costumes from the following Sentai series Gosei Sentai Dairanger. When Saban began production on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' 2nd year, he didn't want the main Dairanger costumes as upgrades of the Power Rangers' main morphed forms, instead they only wanted the zords from Dairanger and Tommy's White Ranger costume, based on the Kiba Ranger from that series. Season 2 also introduced the series' first ever all-American made Power Ranger villain, Lord Zedd. After his introduction to the show in the season 2 3-part opener "The Mutiny", Zedd became a fast growing and popular villain toward fans since his inception on Power Rangers. Saban didn't want the costume of Dairanger's main villain for Lord Zedd (though the costume was used for Master Org in Power Rangers: Wild Force, which was 9 years later). Most of the footage in Power Rangers' 2nd season was 100% American-produced and 50% Sentai created. The two-parter "White Light" sought the return of Tommy Oliver, this time as the White Ranger. Since his return, fans enjoyed seeing him as this new Power Ranger though the Green Ranger powers (which were originally created by Rita) were no longer more. After Tommy's return to Power Rangers, the show introduced 3 rookie teens that later became Power Rangers- Rocky DeSantos (Steve Cardenas), Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) and Aisha Campbell (Karan Ashley). They took the places of 3 of the 5 original Power Rangers that were commissioned (according to the writers of the show) to the Angel Grove Peace Conference- Jason, Zack, and Trini. In Season 3, The season uses Zord footage from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger but overall, All 3 Seasons uses costumes from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger and the White Ranger costume from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. ''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'' (1996) When Rita's father Master Vile comes to Earth, he turns back time, turning the Power Rangers, and many of their friends, into children. Zordon calls upon his proteges the Alien Rangers of Aquitar to protect the Earth from Master Vile's monsters while the child Power Rangers travel throughout time to gather the fragments of the Zeo Crystal to bring time back to normal. During her journey, Aisha meets Tanya Sloan and realizes that she can do more help to stop the sickness plaguing the wildlife and sends Tanya back with her Zeo Crystal. This miniseries also uses footage from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. ''Power Rangers Zeo'' (1996-1997) With the Zeo Crystal restored, time brought back to normal, and Master Vile defeated, the Rangers are caught offguard when Goldar and Rito destroy their headquarters. Although Zordon reveals he is fine, he warns the Rangers that the Machine_Empire Machine Empire is planning on conquering the Earth, and the Rangers must use the power of the Zeo Crystal to become the Zeo Rangers to battle them. Billy, who used his scientific prowess to return to his original age during Alien Rangers, decides to work on the Zeo Zords and other machinery, and his presence in the destruction of the previous Command Center leaves him unable to receive the powers of the Gold Ranger, Trey of Triforia, but Jason returns instead. Billy soon begins to age rapidly, and leaves Earth to be healed on Aquitar. This season uses footage from Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. ''Power Rangers Turbo (1997-1998) After Divatox's plans are foiled, she sets her sights on conquering the Earth, with the Turbo Rangers and eventually the intergalactic police officer the Blue Senturion combatting her monsters. Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Kat soon retire from being Power Rangers, choosing T.J. Johnson, Carlos Vallerte, Ashley Hammond, and Cassie Chan as their replacements, who are also assisted by the Phantom Ranger. Zordon also leaves, putting Dimitria in his place. This season uses footage from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. ''Power Rangers in Space ''(1998-1999) After Divatox succeeds in destroying the Command Center, she is called off planet to participate in Dark Specter's evil alliance in conquering the universe. T.J., Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie travel into outer space to try to stop him, and meet up with Andros, who they join to become the Space Rangers to stop Dark Specter and his protege Astronema. They eventually awaken Andros's friend Zhane, the Silver Ranger, and free Andros's sister Karone (Astronema) from Dark Specter's control and ultimately use Zordon, captured by Dark Specter, to defeat Dark Specter's armies and free the universe from his control. This season uses footage from Denji Sentai Megaranger. ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy ''(1999-2000) The governments of the Earth decide to send out an experimental space colony Terra Venture, on which Leo Corbett stows away to join his brother Mike on the journey to find new planets. When it encounters a wormhole on the Moon, Leo, Mike, Kai Chen, and Kendrix Morgan go through it and encounter Maya and her planet Mirinoi which is under attack from Scorpius and his minions, led by Trakeena. After Leo, Mike, and Kendrix are stranded, Kai commandeers the Astro Megaship along with its mechanic Damon Henderson to save them. Mike, Kai, Damon, Maya, and Kendrix are chosen by the Quasar Sabers to fight Scorpius, but Mike seemingly falls to his death, leaving Leo to act as the leader of the Galaxy Rangers in his stead back on Terra Venture. Mike later returns after it is revealed the Magna Defender has been using his body as a vessel to fight Scorpius's monsters along with the Galaxy Rangers. They later must fight Captain Mutiny and his space pirates after they are transported to the galaxy of Mirinoi. This season uses footage from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue ''(2000-2001) Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, and Dana Mitchell are hired by Operation Lightspeed to protect Mariner Bay from a group of evil demons led by Queen Bansheera from taking over the world by fighting as the Lightspeed Rangers. They are later joined by Dana's long lost brother Ryan. This season uses footage from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive. ''Power Rangers Time Force (2001-2002) When the mutant Ransik and his daughter Nadira escape custody of the Time Force police in the year 3000 by stealing the very prison, they travel back in time to 2001, but not before seemingly killing the Red Time Force Ranger Alex. His subordinates Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, and Trip travel back in time to 2001 and seek out Alex's ancestor Wes Collins, as his DNA unlocks the Time Force Morphers, allowing all of them to become the Time Force Power Rangers to recapture the mutants Ransik uses to thwart them and stop the Bio-Lab who ended up creating him. They are ultimately joined by Eric Myers, who uses the Quantum Morpher and Q-Rex to fight. This season uses footage from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. ''Power Rangers Wild Force'' (2002-2003) Production for Wild Force commenced on August 2001, less than two months before the Saban/Disney merger. The show received mostly positive reviews from critics and fans, praising the plot and characters, but criticising the heavy use of CGI on Wildzords. On September 2002, the very final episode of Power Rangers, "The Master's Last Stand" aired on Fox Kids. The reason why Fox Kids was shutting down was because most Fox Kids shows which were co-produced by Saban (co-owner of Fox Kids) and airing in the block at the time had to move to ABC Kids, thus making Fox Kids redundant, luckily Fox rechristened it as Fox Box after 4Kids Entertainment bought the remaining part of Fox Kids. Wild Force uses footages from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger in celebration of the 25th Silver Anniversary of Super Sentai and 10th Anniversary of the Power Rangers. ''Power Rangers Ninja Storm (2003-2004) Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, and Dustin Brooks are bumbling students of Kanoi Watanabe's Wind Ninja Academy, but when Lothor kidnaps the other students, they are all that remain to protect the Earth from Lothor's evil space ninjas as the Wind Rangers. They are also joined in battle by adopted brothers Hunter and Blake Bradley of the rival Thunder Ninja Academy as the Thunder Rangers and Kanoi's son Cam as the Samurai Ranger. aired in 2003. This season uses footage from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. ''Power Rangers Dino Thunder ''(2004-2005) After the success of ''Ninja Storm in the ratings, Disney greenlight Dino Thunder on July 2003. After a mixed fan reaction to the show's threat to reboot the series, Disney decided to tone down the criticism by having a previous actor to return. Not only it was the twelfth series, it was also the tenth installment of the franchise. During pre-production, the Black Ranger's name was originally "Dr. Douglas Payne", however it was changed. Originally, Disney held talks with Austin St. John to reprise his role as Jason Lee Scott for Dino Thunder, but it failed. Plus Amy Jo Johnson was considered to reprise her role as Kimberly Hart, but with a supporting role, however she was unavailable. So Disney contacted Jason David Frank to reprise his role as Tommy Oliver, which he agreed to do so. Because of this, Tommy was written back into the show as the Black Ranger. Catherine Sutherland originally going to reprise her role as Kat Hillard, but due to budget issues, she was unavailable and her supporting role, which would have been the manager of the Cybercafe was changed to "Hayley Zitkor". Dino Thunder is an American adaptation of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. ''Power Rangers S.P.D.(2005-2006) In the year 2025, the Space Patrol Delta police force protects the galaxy from the Troobian Empire's forces. When their A-Squad of Power Rangers fall in battle, B-Squad members Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, and Syd Drew are joined by rookies Jack Landors and Z Delgado under the direction of Commander Anubis Cruger to be the S.P.D. Power Rangers. They are later joined by Sam, a young boy they save from the Troobian Empire who in the future becomes the Omega Ranger, as well as Cmdr. Cruger as the Shadow Ranger and technical expert Dr. Kat Manx as the Kat Ranger. This season uses footage from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. ''Power Rangers Mystic Force ''(2006-2007) The sorceress Udonna enlists the help of Chip Thorn, Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, and new guy in town Nick Russell to become the Mystic Rangers to protect Briarwood and its nearby magical forest from the evil forces of Morticon, who plans on taking over both the magical and human worlds. They are eventually joined by Udonna's old friend Daggeron and his genie Jenji, and Udonna and her long lost husband Leanbow, who has been trapped as the evil Koragg since falling in battle 20 years prior. This season uses footage from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. ''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive ''(2007-2008) Wealthy adventurer Andrew Hartford tasks Will Aston, Dax Lo, Ronny Robinson, Rose Ortiz, and reluctantly his own son Mack to act as the Overdrive Rangers, searching for the jewels of the Corona Aurora before either Flurious or Moltor, and later Kamdor and the Fearcats can. They are later joined by Tyzonn, member of a search and rescue team from the planet Mercuria, who has a past with the Fearcats. This season uses footage from GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Operation Overdrive also featured an anniversary episode in "Once a Ranger", bringing back several characters from previous seasons. This is in celebration of the 30th Anniversary of Super Sentai and 15th Anniversary of the Power Rangers. ''Power Rangers Jungle Fury ''(2008-2009) The Pai Zhua, or "Order of the Claw", has protected the world from the evil spirit of Dai Shi for nearly ten thousand years. When Jarrod, Lily Chilman, and Theo Martin are chosen by Master Mao to guard the container of Dai Shi's spirit, Jarrod is deemed unworthy and replaced by rookie or "cub" member Casey Rhodes. Angered by this slight, Jarrod attempts to steal Dai Shi's vessel, only to become possessed by his spirit. Mao, who falls in battle, entrusts in best student R.J. to lead the others as the Jungle Fury Power Rangers to stop Dai Shi from taking over the world. R.J. later joins them in battle, as does Dom Hargan, a former Pai Zhua student who went to find his path in life. This season uses footage from Juken Sentai Gekiranger. ''Power Rangers RPM ''(2009-2010) Sometime in the near future, a computer virus called Venjix has taken over all machinery and sought to destroy all human life. The last refuge of Corinth is constantly under attack by Venjix's forces. The mysterious Doctor K enlists Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, and reluctantly Ziggy Grover and the mysterious Dillon who seems to have robotic implants to fight Venjix's forces as the RPM Ranger Operators, often taking on Venjix's humanoid warrior Tenaya. This season uses footage from Engine Sentai Go-onger. *In 2010, a re-versioned edit of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers aired. During this year, Saban Brands bought back the rights to Power Rangers. ''Power Rangers Samurai ''(2011-2012) Production of ''Power Rangers Samurai commenced on July 2010. Saban announced that the show would bring back the comedic effect from the previous incarnations. The show received mostly positive reviews from critics and fans for reviving the series. The series known in first season as Samurai and the second season is Super Samurai. This season is an American adaptation of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. ''Power Rangers Megaforce'' (2013-2014) Zordon's protege Gosei calls on high school students Troy Burrows, Noah Carver, Jake Holling, Emma Goodall, and Gia Moran to become the Megaforce Power Rangers to battle the invasion of the Warstar Empire. They are later joined by the Robo Knight in his fight against the Toxic Mutants. This season uses footage from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. ''Power Rangers Super Megaforce'' (2014-2015) With the Warstar Empire's forces increasing their invasion, Gosei gives the Rangers new morphers to assume Super Mega Mode, allowing them to call on the powers of all of the previous Power Rangers. Super Megaforce will also feature the return of several previous characters. This season uses footage from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger in commemorating the 20th Anniversary of the Power Rangers. ''Power Rangers Dinocharge'' (2015-2016) When an intergalactic bounty hunter comes to Earth looking for the Paragon Prisms, entrusted to an alien who lost them during the asteroid bombardment that resulted in the extinction of the dinosaurs, the Dino Charge Power Rangers are formed to find the Paragon Prisms first. This season uses footages from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Spin-offs ''Masked Rider (1995-1996) After "A Friend in Need", the Masked Rider got his own show. However, it was not a direct spin-off as there was no mention of the Power Rangers as Saban decided to reformat it into a stand-alone TV series. After 27 episodes, the show was officially canceled by Fox due to low ratings and the remaining 13 episodes aired on syndication. Had the series been renewed, the main character would have teamed up with the Rangers in a future episode. Another adaptation of ''Kamen Rider did not happen until Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight ''aired in 2009 on The CW. Working titles for Power Rangers series *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1996) **Saban's Zyurangers **Saban's Super Sentai **Super Sentai Rangers **Sentai Rangers **Mighty Morphin Sentai Rangers *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (1995-1996) **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Rangers of Aquitar **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Prelude to Zeo **Mighty Morphin Aquitian Rangers **Rangers of Aquitar **Alien Rangers *Power Rangers Zeo (1996-1997) **Mighty Morphin Zeo Rangers **Power Rangers Zeo Quest **Zeo Rangers **Power Rangers 4.0 **Power Rangers IV *Power Rangers Turbo (1997-1998) **Power Rangers Car Force **Power Rangers Road Warriors **Power Rangers Speed Quest **Turbo Rangers **Power Rangers V *Power Rangers in Space (1998-1999) **Power Rangers Space Patrol **Power Rangers Legacy **Power Rangers: End of an Era **Power Rangers Delta Force **Power Rangers VI *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (1999-2000) **Power Rangers Space Jungle **Power Rangers Galactic Force **Power Rangers in Space II **Power Rangers Go Galaxy **Power Rangers Orion Force *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2000-2001) **Power Rangers Patrol Force **Power Rangers Lightspeed Force **Power Rangers Lightspeed Patrol **Power Rangers Police Delta **Power Rangers Omega Force *Power Rangers Time Force (2001-2002) **Power Rangers Time Police **Power Rangers TPS: Time Police Squadron **Power Rangers Time Squadron **Power Rangers 3001 **Power Rangers Quantum Force *Power Rangers Wild Force (2002-2003) **Power Rangers Jungle Rescue **Power Rangers X **Power Rangers Wild Fury **Power Rangers Animal Warriors **Power Rangers Beast Squad *Power Rangers Ninja Storm (2003-2004) **Power Rangers Ninja Force **Power Rangers Ninja Squad **Power Rangers Hurricane Force **Power Rangers Hurricane Ninjas **Power Rangers Ninjas *Power Rangers Dino Thunder (2004-2005) **Power Rangers Dino Force **Power Rangers Triassic Squad **Power Rangers Jurassic Squad **Power Rangers Dino Legacy **Power Rangers Dinosaur Force *Power Rangers SPD (2005-2006) **Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta **Power Rangers Police Force **Power Rangers Defender Force **Power Rangers Space Patrol **Power Rangers Quantum Patrol *Power Rangers Mystic Force (2006-2007) **Power Rangers Magic Warriors **Power Rangers Sorcerer Patrol **Power Rangers Wizards **Power Rangers Mystic Fury **Power Rangers Magic Force *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (2007-2008) **Power Rangers Relic Hunters **Power Rangers Drive Force **Power Rangers XV **Power Rangers Task Force **Power Rangers Auto Force *Power Rangers Jungle Fury (2008-2009) **Power Rangers Wild Storm **Power Rangers Jungle Storm **Power Rangers Jungle Masters **Power Rangers Animal Force **Power Rangers Beast Force *Power Rangers RPM (2009-2010) **Power Rangers Road Powered Machines **Power Rangers Speed Force **Power Rangers 2022 **Power Rangers Delta Task **Power Rangers Cyber Force *Power Rangers Samurai (2011-2012) **Power Rangers Samurai Force - working title while in production before 2009 cancellation. **Power Rangers Samurai Storm **Power Rangers Karate Force **Power Rangers Samurai Ninja **Power Rangers Go Samurai *Power Rangers Super Samurai (2012-2013) **Power Rangers Samurai: Volume 2 **Power Rangers Mega Samurai **Power Rangers Ultra Samurai **Power Rangers Metal Samurai **Power Rangers Samurai Force *Power Rangers Megaforce (2013-2014) **Power Rangers Guardian Angels **Power Rangers Celestial Kingdom **Power Rangers Guardian Force **Power Rangers Galactic Guardians **Power Rangers Angel Force *Power Rangers Super Megaforce (2014-2015) **Power Rangers Ultra Megaforce *Untitled Gokaiger adaptation (2015/2016) *Untitled Go-Busters adaptation (2016/2017) *Untitled Akibaranger adaptation (2016/2017) *Untitled Kyoruger adaptation (2017/2018) Recurring elements *'Enhancement and Megabattle Modes''' - All series except the second series of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alien Rangers, Zeo, Turbo ''and ''in Space had enhancement modes'.' **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season one) - Dragon Shield (Red, Black and Green Ranger only) **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ''(season three) - Ninja Ranger Mode and Metallic Armor **''Lost Galaxy - Lights of Orion and Mega Defender (Magna Defender's Zord enhancement mode) **''Lightspeed Rescue'' - Megabattle Armor (Blue and Green Ranger only) **''Time Force'' - Quantum Megabattle Armor (Quantum Ranger only) **''Wild Force'' - Technically not a Enhancement Mode, but the Rangers can extend claws on their gloves. *'Zords' destruction' **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season three) - The Thunderzords were destroyed by Rito Revolto in "Ninja Quest". **''Turbo ''- All Zords except Robo Racer and Artillatron by Goldgoyle in "Chase into Space". *'Ranger replaced by another Ranger''' **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season two) - Trini, Jason and Zack are replaced by Aisha, Rocky and Adam after deciding to quit due to attending World Peace Conference. **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ''(season three) - Kimberly is replaced by Kat after deciding to quit due to relocating to Paris. **''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers ''- Aisha gives her Zeo Crystal to Tanya to care for animals in Africa. **''Zeo ''- Jason replaces Trey of Triforia for the majority of the season and hands back the Golden Staff back to Trey in the series finale. **''Turbo ''- Rocky is replaced by Justin after injury. Tommy, Adam, Tanya and Kat are replaced by TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie. **''Lost Galaxy ''- The Magna Defender is replaced by Mike after being killed in action. Kendrix is replaced by Karone also after being killed in action and Karone hands the Galaxy Saber back to Kendrix in the series finale. **''Time Force ''- Alex is replaced by Wesley after apparently killed in action. Wesley gives Alex back his Chrono Morpher during the series but later given back the Morpher after Alex saved his father's life. **''SPD ''- The A-Squad are replaced by the B-Squad after being apparently captured. In the series finale, Sky replaces Jack, while Bridge takes over Sky's role. In "Once A Ranger", it is mentioned that Sky replaced Cruger as the SPD commissioner, possibly the Shadow Ranger and Bridge became the new Red Ranger. **''Super Samurai ''- Jayden is replaced by his sister Lauren for a short time. *'Ranger related to a villain''' **''in Space ''- Andros is related to the main villain Astronema, whose real name is Karone. **''Lightspeed Rescue ''- Dana is related to the then-villainous Titanium Ranger Ryan. **''Ninja Storm ''- Cameron is related to the main villain Lothor. **''Dino Thunder ''- Trent is the adopted son of Dr. Anton Mercer, who is also the villain Mesogog. **''Mystic Force ''- Nick is related to Koragg, who is his biological father Leanbow. **''RPM ''- Dillon is related to Tenaya. *'Ranger with a sibling Ranger' **''Lost Galaxy ''- Leo and Mike Corbett **''Lightspeed Rescue ''- Dana and Ryan Mitchell **''Ninja Storm ''- Hunter and Blake Bradley **''Mystic Force ''- Madison and Vida Rocca **''RPM ''- Gem and Gemma **''Super Samurai ''- Jayden and Lauren Shiba *'Ranger with a relative who is either a villain, a Ranger or a mentor' **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season two) - Tommy Oliver; his clone Tom and his ancestor White Stranger. Rocky DeSantos; his ancestor Rocko. Aisha Campbell; her ancestor Miss Alicia. Billy Cranston; his ancestor William. Adam Park; his ancestor Abraham. Kimberly Hart; her ancestor Fuschia O'Hara. **''in Space ''- Andros; his sister Karone, who is the villainess Astronema. **''Lost Galaxy ''- Leo Corbett; his brother Mike, who is the Magna Defender. Magna Defender and his son Zika. **''Lightspeed Rescue ''- Dana Mitchell; her brother Ryan, who is the Titanium Ranger and her father William, who is the mentor of the team. **''Time Force ''- Wesley Collins; his future descendant Alex Drake, who is the original Red Time Force Ranger. **''Ninja Storm ''- Hunter and Blake Bradley. Cameron Watanabe; his father Kanoi is a mentor, his uncle Kiya, who is the villain Lothor and his cousins Marah and Kapri. **''Dino Thunder ''- Trent Fernandez-Mercer; his adopted father Dr. Anton Mercer who is the villain Mesogog. **''Mystic Force ''- Madison and Vida Rocca. Nick Russell; his biological father Leanbow, his biological mother Udonna and his cousin Clare. **''RPM ''- Gem and Gemma. Dillon; his sister Tenaya. *'Humanoid-like Zords -''' All series have Zords that are designed in style of Rangers or in an humanoid mode. **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season one) - Dragonzord in Battle Mode **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ''(season two) - Red Dragon Thunderzord, Tigerzord and Tor the Shuttlezord **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ''(season three) - Ape Ninjazord and the Shogunzords **''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers ''- Battle Borgs **''Zeo ''- Super Zeozords, Warrior Wheel, Pyramidas and Red Battlezord **''Turbo ''- Robo Racer, Rescuezords and Artillatron **''in Space ''- Mega V1, Astro Megazord, Delta Megaship and Mega Winger **''Lost Galaxy ''- Centaurus Megazord, Stratoforce Megazord and Defender Torozord **''Lightspeed Rescue ''- Max Solarzord and Lifeforce Megazord **''Time Force ''- Timewarp Megazord, Q-Rex and Time Shadow **''Wild Force ''- Animus **''Ninja Storm ''- Minizord and Samurai Star Megazord **''Dino Thunder ''- Mezodon Megazord and Dino Stegazord **''SPD ''- Delta Command Megazord and Omegamax Megazord **''Mystic Force ''- Mystic Titans, Catastros, Brightstar and Solar Streak Megazord **''Operation Overdrive ''- BattleFleet Megazord **''Jungle Fury ''- Rhino Warrior Mode **''RPM ''- Road Attack Zord **''Samurai ''- Claw Armor Megazord **''Super Samurai ''- Lightzord and Bullzord **''Megaforce - Tensou *'Ranger-like villains '- Main (or secondary) villains or monsters that can transform into Rangers (excluding temporarily evil Rangers and Ranger clones) **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season two) - Dark Rangers **''Turbo ''- Crash and the Creeps **''in Space ''- Psycho Rangers **''SPD ''- A-Squad Rangers and Morgana **''Mystic Force ''- Koragg the Knight Wolf **''Jungle Fury ''- Camille and Jarrod *'Fates of villains in series finale''' **''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers ''- Hydro Hog is killed by the Shogun Megazord. **''Zeo ''- The Machine Empire (sans Gasket and Archerina, who are now exiled) are assassinated by Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. However the Empire are later rebuilt. **''in Space ''- The United Alliance of Evil are either perished to dust or purified into good. **''Lost Galaxy ''- Villamax redeems himself but is killed by Trakeena. Trakeena is defeated by Leo, she is later killed by the Lightspeed Megazord using the Lights of Orion in the Lightspeed Rescue ''episode "Trakeena's Revenge". **''Lightspeed Rescue ''- Vypra is absorbed to death by Queen Bansheera. Queen Bansheera is killed by Diabolico's spirit, who he redeemed himself during the finale. **''Time Force ''- Frax is crushed by falling debris of his giant Zord, Doomtron. Nadira redeems herself and Ransik surrenders. **''Wild Force ''- Master Org is killed for good by the now-revived Wild Zords and the Org Heart is destroyed by the Rangers. Jindrax and Toxica redeems themselves. **''Ninja Storm - ''Lothor is defeated by the Wind Rangers, while Marah and Kapri redeem themselves. **''Dino Thunder ''- Mesogog is killed by the Dino Rangers' power, while Elsa redeems herself. **''SPD ''- Omni is destroyed by the Rangers, Mora and Emperor Gruumm are defeated and is arrested. **''Mystic Force ''- The Master is destroyed for good by the Rangers, while Itassis, Matoombo and Necrolai redeem themselves. **''Operation Overdrive ''- Moltor is killed by Flurious. Flurious is perished by the Red Sentinel Ranger, while Norg redeems himself. **''Jungle Fury ''- Dai Shi is finally destroyed by the Rangers, while Camille and Jarrod redeem themselves. **''RPM ''- Venjix is presumed deleted by the Rangers when the Tower is destroyed. **''Super Samurai ''- Dayu is absorbed to death by Xandred. Deker disintergrates after losing the duel with Jayden. Xandred is killed by the Samurai Ultrazord. Octoroo is presumed dead after the ship from the Sanzu River falls. *'Rangers with different ethnicities''' - All series have Rangers of different ethnicities or extraterrestrial races. **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (season one) - Jason, Kimberley and Billy are Caucasian, while Zack is African American, Trini is Asian American (possibly Chinese) and Tommy is of Native American heritage. **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (season two) - Rocky is Hispanic American (of Mexican descent), Adam is Asian American (of Korean descent) and Aisha is African American. **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (season three) - Katherine is Australian. **''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'' - All 5 Rangers are Aquitians. **''Zeo'' - Tanya is African American and Trey is a Triforian. **''Turbo'' - TJ is African American, Carlos Cassie is Asian American (possibly Chinese or Filipino), Carlos is Hispanic American (possibly Puerto Rican), while Ashley and Justin are Caucasian.